Sarlia Feathersnow
'Brief Summary' Ranger Sarlia Feathersnow is an elite archer working under Elder Priestess Nightwisp's militia, The Crescent Glaive. Through years of dedication and hardwork, she had finally been received the trust of others working under the same banner, and has become a veteran member of the order. Most of her family is wanted for a heinous crime that had been committed two hundred and thirty seven years after she had been born. For this, she hides her face for the most part, as well as her families name, Lunarspear. She's given herself a new name, Feathersnow. Feathersnow's History Sarlia was born to two loving, caring, Highborne parents. Feathersnow, originally Lunarspear, had four other siblings, three elder brothers, and an elder sister. She had always been a secluded child, reading off in the library room of their large, luxurious home on the coast of Ashenvale, or practicing magic by herself. When she did decide to be social however, she'd usually be with her mother, or sister. It'd be two hundred and thirty years later when she had seen the reason as to why Highborne weren't trusted. Her family had abducted four Kaldorei from a nearby village, planning to harvest their "Life Essen" in an attempt to sate their hunger. This had killed the Kaldorei, and resulted in Sentinels tracking them down. Feathersnow had run away from her family, hoping to prove she could be trusted. She denounced her family name, calling herself Feathersnow from then on. 'Training to be a Ranger' Sarlia had wanted to train in archery, rather than rely on magical energies to attack. It'd seem more plausible to use archery as a way of attack, so as to prove she wasn't a dangerous Highborne. She had gone through many teachers along her travels, learning different techniques. She settled on one single technique, and through many sessions of practice, allowed her to take an arrow from her quiver, nock it to the string, aim, and release it, in atleast half a second. While it's negotiable as to how long it took for her to master this, she prefers it over other techniques. Her keen eyesight allows her to easily spot targets, and is a good addition to her fast aiming. 'A Ranger's Duties' Feathersnow had wanted to bring her family to justice, nay, more than that. She wanted to kill them. She wanted to make them pay for what they had done. Ranger Feathersnow had spent months tracking them, looking for clues, even risking her life just to find where they were hiding. When she had found them nearly two years later, they were prepared, ready to kill anyone attempting to attack them. She managed to kill her sister, and one of her brothers, and left wounded. Her left arm was broken, right leg bleeding heavily, with a clean cut across her abdomen. It if were not for Druids roaming into Feralas, she would've never made it back to Ashenvale alive. It took months, and months of recuperation for her to get back into combat ready action. She had begun to train in close quarters combat, using two sabers, originally black, but years of killing had saturated the blades, turning them blood red. 'The Third War' Prior to the Third War, Sarlia had begun to train with the Sentiels, and while she was not a part of them, she was allowed to aid them in military operations, patrols, and even combat training, due to her status. This of course was met with many disagreements from others, due to her heritage, but she was nonetheless allowed to participate in these excercises. When the Scourge had initially invaded into Ashenvale, Feralas, and other areas, she was tasked with leading a force into Ashenvale, and helping General Feathermoon in keeping the undead away for as long as possible. She had taken down multiple undead, along with many demons. As she was ordered to retreat, she had covered the Sentinels that had yet to evacuate. During the Battle for Hyjal, she had witnessed the deaths of many Sentinels, Orcs, Humans, High Elves, and other different races. She had hidden in the forests when Archimonde had finally stormed the mountain, almost destroying the World Tree. 'The Alliance-Horde War, Journey to Outland, and Northrend.' During the initial stages of the Alliance-Horde War, she had stayed in Ashenvale, protecting the forests against the Horde invaders, and initially killing many Orcs and Troll. She had strayed away from Outland, wishing to stay in Ashenvale and further protect the forests. She had however, journeyed to Northrend, journeying to Grizzly Hills, and helping combat the Worgen, and Orc threat there. Again wounded, she had been sent home to recover. This time with a broken leg, arm, two cuts on her abdomen, and a bad head wound, she had to stay out of combat for nearly a year to properly recover. 'War Against the Twilight's Hammer' She had taken part against the Twilight's Hammer, fighting in the Twilight Highlands, helping the Wildhammer Dwarves, the Alliance, and even the Red Dragonflight. She had helped stall the Twilight's Hammer Clan when a strike force had been sent into the Bastion of Twilight, Blackwing's Descent, and even against Deathwing himself. While virtually still weak from her recovery, she had done enough to help. 'Parting of the Mists' Journeying to Pandaria after the mists had parted, she was again tasked with killing Orcs, and other Horde races. She had made friends with a Pandaren mistweaver monk, known as Jin Baoli, she had helped find Half Hill, in order to purchase goods for the journey back to Kalimdor to rally forces for the Land Fall. She had stayed on Pandaria during the Siege of Orgrimmar, combating remaining Horde Forces. Joining Night's Edge After the Siege, she had gone to a more "peaceful" lifestyle, traveling around Ashenvale, tending to her Dragonhawks which she had rescued from the Horde in Pandaria. She had met the Night's Edge order at the Blackfathom Camp, helping them against the Naga, Undead in Felwood, and taking part in many other campaigns. 'High Elf Illusionary Form' For the most part, Sarlia stays out of this form. When she decides to use it, it's a illusionary spell, which taxes her body when used for longer than two hours. Her light blue hair changes to a blonde color, becoming just a bit longer than normal. Her skin goes from a very light violet to a tanned High Elf tone. The eyes are the same coloration, glowing with the same sapphire color. Her height shrinks down from 6'6" to 4'9", giving her a big disadvantage in a fight, and her muscles are also weakened due to this. Sarlia's body as a whole is shrunken down, her large breasts go down to a smaller cupsize, and her lower body is smaller as well to match this. The bow she uses, Ari'stal, doesn't shrink with her armor, meaning it's harder, or nearly impossible for her to even use it. Her blades, which are half the size of her Highborne form's body can still be used however. 'Equipment' Armor: Clasped in lightweight platemail that's primarily red, her spaulders were small, and slightly curved, easily allowing for owls, eagles, other birds, or even dragonhawk hatchlings to perch on them. Her joints are obviously not as easily covered by the armor, allowing for easy movement. Her cowl is made of chainmail, with hardened leather as reinforcement, and soft fur. A taloned gauntlet on each hand, easily allowing her to take an arrow from her quiver, nock it to the bowstring, aim, and shoot in less than a second. Weapons: Ari'stal, Wrath of the Arcane - Bow Her most used weapon is a bow made of some sort of redwood. It combines a mixture of a recurve, and a longbow, giving extra power, while also retaining a long range. Steel bindings were reinforced on certain parts of it, allowing it to easily parry blades. Etched into these bindings were words of Thalassian: Elelore, Ashal, and Mire. Lar'iskal & Sor'skinal - Dual Sabers These Sabers were a red coloration, made of special ore from Ashenvale, and saturated with the blood of her enemies. Sharp to the touch, easy to slice through armor, and very deadly. They're almost always sheathed beneath the quivers on her left and right hip, so as to not damage the arrows within. Arrows: Residing on her left and right hips were small quivers, each carry 12 arrows. On her back, next to the sheath which carried her katana, was a normal sized quiver, carrying 24 broadheaded arrows. Right Quiver: Armor Piercing arrows, the arrowheads were made of pure white trillium ore. Left Quiver: Poisoned Arrows, dipped in her signature Tears of Feathersnow poison, which kills five days after injection, nearly impossible to cure, as only her book holds the recipe. CASUAL CLOTHING She wears a black tunic, covering up her breasts and any cleavage showing, yet still showed off her ample bosom, and underneath was a black shirt. Black gloves, filligreed with silver chasing accompanied, as well as a pair of tight, black cloth pants, showing off the curves of her lower body, accompanied by a pair of thigh high, black leathered high heel boots, and for more convential means, the heels could be removed. 'Quote's & Mottos' "There is life. There is death. And then there is me." "Embrace the Shadow. Find the Truth. "An ordinary archer practices until she gets it right. A Ranger practices until she never gets it wrong." "I never asked for this." "Plead and beg, but none will help you." "My arrows shall strike true!" "Your death will not be the last I witness!" 'Mounts, and Companions' Eclipse - A Wolf with a black pelt. Multiple scars ran across his body. These were received when he was a pup, and was assaulted by older Wolves. Kalendis - Dragonhawk she saved from rare pet traffickers, fights alongside her and the other two Dragonhawks she saved. (Amani Dragonhawk) Phoenix - Dragonhawk that was saved from rare pet traffickers, fights alongside Kalendis and Equinox. (Blood Elf starting pet) Equinox - Third Dragonhawk she had managed to save from the pet traffickers, fights alongside Kalendis and Phoenix. (Phoenix Hawk) Sunglare - The Hatchling that Equinox had given birth to. He's usually seen flying next to her, or being held in her arms. Silverfang/Daan'iethon - Dragonhawk she had bought from a Silver Covenant stable master, prefers to use it over the Hippogryphs that many Kaldorei use. Nightrunner - Black night saber that's been her companion, and ground mount for approximately eleven years. Talonstrike - Hawk Owl that she befriended during the Shattering and the war against the Orcs that began once more in Ashenvale. Category:Characters Category:Highborne Category:Rangers